The present invention relates to an adjustable flexible hair curler and more particularly pertains to allowing curls and waves to be easily varied in size.
The use of hair accessory devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair accessory devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of setting hair are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,128 to Habibi discloses a hair curler comprised of a sheet of flexible material with a Velcro type fastener for adjusting the diameter of the cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,029 to Brenner discloses an easily stored hair curler device comprised of a flexible strip capable of coiling into various different diameters. U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,791 to Belmonte discloses a hair setting strip capable of being fastened to itself with a hook and loop fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,425 to Harveot discloses a hair curler with holes for ventilation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable flexible hair curler for allowing curls and waves to be easily varied in size.
In this respect, the adjustable flexible hair curler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing curls and waves to be easily varied in size.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler that can be used for allowing curls and waves to be easily varied in size. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hair accessory devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved adjustable flexible hair curler. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an elongated flexible strip having a generally rectangular configuration. The strip has long opposed side edges and short opposed end edges. The strip has a front surface and a back surface. The front surface and the back surface each are divided in a wide central section and a pair of narrow side sections. The wide central section of the front surface is defined by hook and loop material. The narrow side sections have a plurality of apertures extending therethrough in a spaced relationship. The narrow side sections of the back surface have a plurality of protrusions extending outwardly therefrom in a spaced relationship. The protrusions are dimensioned for coupling with the apertures when the strip is rolled into a cylindrical orientation.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler that has all the advantages of the prior art hair accessory devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an adjustable flexible hair curler economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler for allowing curls and waves to be easily varied in size.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable flexible hair curler including an elongated flexible strip having a generally rectangular configuration. The strip has long opposed side edges and short opposed end edges. The strip has a front surface and a back surface. The front surface and the back surface each is divided in a wide central section and a pair of narrow side sections. The narrow side sections of the front and back surfaces have corresponding securement means for coupling together when the strip is rolled into a cylindrical orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.